megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters
List of minor characters from the Mega Man game series. Original Mega Man series Cavemen Cavemen seen in flashbacks from Super Adventure Rockman. When one of them touched Ra Moon, his hair became white and he became vicious, apparently becoming a leader that waged war against other cavemen. ''Mega Man 2'' robot In promotional art for the Mega Man 2 boss character contest, Dr. Wily appears tinkering an unnamed yellow robot that never appeared in a game. Several years later the robot was used briefly in a flashback from the manga Mega Man Gigamix volume 2, where Dr. Light and Dr. Wily built him together when they were young. Gigamix2Card.png|Light and Wily with the robot in a Mega Man Gigamix postcard. ''Mega Man 8'' robots When Duo was helping Mega Man in the ending of Mega Man 8, four images of Mega Man's memories are shown, three of them having him dealing with unknown robots. The first scene shows Mega Man fighting against three red flying robots that can attack with electricity, in the second he saves a dog, in the third he stops a robbery, and in the last he saves two kids from a big robot with treads and hammer arms. MM8ElectricBots.png|Electric robots MM8brobber.png|Robbers Mm8robotm.png|Robot with treads Newscasters Newscasters were seen in Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man 9. The newscaster from Mega Man's Soccer is a blond man with glasses, and the one from Mega Man 9 is a woman that resembles Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. She also appears in the story "For Whose Sake?" of the Mega Man Megamix manga. Chairman The chairman from the committee in the opening from Mega Man 11. He is voiced by Chris Smith in the English version and by Masaki Terasoma in the Japanese version. ''Mega Man X'' series ''The Day of Σ'' criminals A group of Reploid criminals that appeared (dead) in Chapter 3, of the Mega Man Maverick Hunter X OVA, The Day of Σ. They were supposedly hired by Sigma to hack industrial Mechaniloids stationed around Abel City, causing them to rampage. He later executes them to keep them quiet about his involvement in the events. In the image to the right, the pair on the left are simply referred to as mass-produced criminals, one of them being named Mannequin Seawater.The Reploid Research Lavatory: The Lady, the Scoundrel, and the Gun The short, stocky yellow Reploid is identified as the criminal leader and the skeleton themed Reploid to the right of him is called .Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.139. Retrieved on August 14, 2011. In the crossover Worlds Unite, Mavericks resembling them appeared as part of Sigma's forces in ''Sonic Universe'' #76. MHX Mavericks screen.png|Mannequin Seawater in a screen MHX Criminals.png|The bodies of the criminals in The Day of Σ. Archie Mavericks.png|The criminals in Sonic Universe #76 ''The Day of Σ'' Maverick Hunters Several unnamed Maverick Hunters appear in the animation. They appear to be mass-produced Reploid models due to the similarity between themselves and the civilian Reploids seen in one scene. Besides the generic Hunters, in one scene there are three different Reploids inside Hunter Base: A green Reploid, a black panther-like Reploid, and a brown bear-like Reploid. MHX Chill Penguin Company.png|Chill Penguin with four Maverick Hunters. MHX Maverick Hunters.png|Several Maverick Hunters in The Day of Σ. MHX Sigma and Hunters.png|Sigma overseeing the Hunters after the defeat of a Maverick. MHXHunterBase.png|Several Hunters in the Hunter Base. VariousHunterConceptsMMMHX.jpg|Various concepts for Maverick Hunters that appear in The Day of Σ. TEPPEN X 009 art.png|Maverick Hunters in a TEPPEN card. Navigators Unnamed mass-produced Reploid navigators from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X and The Day of Σ. The pink-haired female is a superior version, so there are fewer of her type compared to the blue-haired female model. In The Day of Σ, she briefed X and Zero, alongside the other Maverick Hunters, about discovering the location of the hack source for a Maverick attack that morning, and that Sigma had ordered for them to be dispatched to the location. She later informed them of Vile's escape from prison just as they were about to deal with another Maverick attack. She later lost connection to Sigma, and then informed them that Sigma disappeared, and that they should head to the missile base to investigate. She later discovered alongside the other navigators an unauthorized missile launch from the missile base, and worked to trace the missile's target. She ultimately discovered, to her horror, that the target of all the missiles was in fact Abel City. In the main game, she acted as X's operator, telling him to dispatch of Sigma's lieutenants, and afterwards telling X that Zero managed to trace Sigma's main base of operations. There is also a male model that seems to be based on the generic hunter except with lighter colors. The pink-haired female was briefly seen in a flashback to the events of the infamous Day of Sigma in "The Choice" b-story in ''Mega Man'' #50 by Archie Comics during Worlds Unite. She only has one line in the comic, where she tells Zero that she hasn't gotten any responses from either Flame Mammoth or the rest of the 4th Overland Unit, and then interrupts herself and mentions getting reports that Launch Octopus as well as his 6th Marine Unit may have joined the then-recently-turned Maverick Sigma, to Zero's shock. NavigatorMMMHX.jpg|Pink-haired navigator from Maverick Hunter X. NavigatorConceptsMMMHX.jpg|Navigator concepts for Maverick Hunter X and The Day of Σ. ArchieHunterHQ.png|A Navigator and Maverick Hunters seen in the Archie Comics Mega Man comics. Green Biker Dude The "Green Biker Dude" (abbreviated to GBD), as called by fans of the series, was an unnamed green Maverick Hunter who came along with X in the Opening Stage of Mega Man X2. As his nickname suggests, he is a male Reploid with green armor and rides a Ride Chaser bike. He was destroyed by the shots of a Cannon Driver during the beginning of the opening stage of Mega Man X2 while preforming a wheelie. Since his death, the Green Biker Dude has become a sort of icon to hardcore fans, rallying them to fight in his memory, or more often, a subject of ridicule. His popularity stems mainly from the throwaway or "Redshirt" nature of his single appearance, as he was only onscreen for a matter of seconds before getting killed. In the Rockman X2 manga, there is a similar character called "Boy" that was killed in the first chapter. He is referenced in the Mega Man comic. In the story arc Proto-Type, Proto Man calls a human "Green Biker Dude" due to the fact he rides a green bike. Injured Reploids Stranded Reploids that appear in stages from Mega Man X5, Mega Man X6 and Mega Man X7 asking for help. The small yellow Reploid that appears in Mega Man X6 is a recolor of Middy from Mega Man Xtreme for the Game Boy Color."Among the Reploids who were begging for help, you can see that one of them is a recolor of Middy from 'Xtreme.' (laugh) He was snuck in there as a kind of joke." -''Haruki Suetsugu'' Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.62. Retrieved on April 18, 2011. ''Mega Man X4'' Maverick Hunters In Zero's story, some Maverick Hunters are seen working for Sigma in a flashback from the time he was the commander of the Hunters. They see Sigma enter to fight against a red Maverick that wiped Garma's unit, and he barely managed to survive the battle. The Hunters are surprised when they see the conditions their commander was after the battle. In X's story, after X defeats Colonel in the Space Port, some Maverick Hunters were preparing to follow X to the Final Weapon. They told off Double for causing an accident, causing the latter to apologize. They eventually called Double a freak, although they then noticed Double undergoing a strange transformation, with two of them being killed, and the third ending up killed just as he tried to send an S.O.S. signal to X, with Double covering up his actions by claiming it was a false alarm. Double had killed them on Sigma's orders, and Double went to the Final Weapon in their place to terminate X. MMX4 Zero story Hunters.png|Two Hunters saluting Sigma in the flashback from Zero's story. MMX4 Zero story Hunters B.png|Two Hunters seeing Sigma after his battle against Zero. MMX4 Zero story Hunters C.png|The Hunters seeing Sigma leave. MMX4 X story Hunters.png|The Hunters in X's story. X4SigmaSquad.jpg|Concepts of two Hunters from Sigma's flashback from Mega Man X4. X4MaverickHunterConcept.jpg|Concept for the Hunters killed by Double in Mega Man X4. Garma's unit Garma's unit is a unit of Maverick Hunters that was mentioned by Sigma in a flashback from Zero's past. Zero killed all members of the unit, and Sigma decided to fight against him himself to avoid more sacrifices. It's unknown if the Reploids seen destroyed in Zero's dream in the beginning of the game were members of this unit. ''Mega Man X5'' Maverick Hunters In the good ending, three years after Sigma's defeat, three Hunters are seen ready to go out in a mission with X to stop a Maverick in HORTE 2146 block. One of them comments that X's eyes have changed and sharpened since the time of Zero's disappearance. Those three Hunters also appeared in the TEPPEN card Supply. In the bad ending, one week after Sigma's defeat, two Hunters are talking with X about how he and Zero managed to defeat Sigma, but X doesn't remember what happened in the last battle and completely forgot about Zero. Despite that, they think it's a miracle X was able to return safely, and there will finally be peace. One of them asks what is X's dream, and after thinking a bit, X says that someday he wants to create "Elysium", a paradise where the human race coexists with Reploids peacefully. X5Reploids.png|The three Hunters in the good ending MMX5 Ending Hunters.png|The two Hunters in the bad ending TEPPEN X 010 art.png|The three Hunters in the TEPPEN card Supply ''Mega Man X6'' Maverick Hunters Two Maverick Hunters seen in the Opening Stage. They got hurt by D-1000, and X told them to return to the Hunter Base and leave it to him. Researcher In Zero's solo ending of Mega Man X6, the ,R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works, Capcom 2008. pg.304. Retrieved on August 14, 2011. also known as , is an unnamed Reploid scientist that performs Zero's sealing process. He is voiced by Yoshinori Fujita.IMDb - Mega Man X6: Full cast and crew Players are left to assume that Zero has known him at least long enough to trust his motives. It is implied that this ending leads to the events of Mega Man Zero. Also, the symbol on the back of his clipboard resembles the Square button of a PlayStation controller. ''Mega Man X7'' Mavericks An unnamed type of Maverick Reploid appeared in the opening scene of Mega Man X7. Axl transforms into this Maverick in the scene he explains his abilities to Zero. This Maverick also appeared in ''Sonic Universe'' #76, ''Mega Man: Worlds Unite Battles'' #1 and Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. File:X7Mavericks.png|Two Mavericks. File:X7Maverick.png|Axl transformed in the Maverick. ArchieX7Maverick.png|Axl disguised as the Maverick in the comics. Rowdy Reploid The Rowdy Reploid is an unnamed Reploid from Mega Man X: Command Mission that reported X's presence in Chapter 2. While approaching X in Central Tower's Air City North Square, he says that he is not a supporter of Epsilon's rebellion, but as Reploids, they should support the idea of their independence. He was killed by Spider shortly after. Saffron, Cumin and Jasmine , and are three female Reploid merchants in Mega Man X: Command Mission. They first appear in Chapter 2, where they are rescued by X in Central Tower's Base Security Station, and they sell items to him as thanks. After Chapter 2's completion, they move to the Lagrano Ruins' Area 5F-East and sell rare items. The area can only be accessed with the Lagrano Key after Chapter 3. They also appear at the beginning of Far East HQ in the last chapter. Saffron is a blonde Reploid that sells items. Cumin is a blue haired Reploid that is the Resistance's weapons specialist and sells weapons. Jasmine is the pink haired Reploid that sells Force Metals. Their hats have 'Zenny' symbols carved on them, each being the same color as their hair. ''Rockman ×over Three runner-ups from the game's first boss character contest have a cameo appearance in the game as a Battle Memory. The winner, Arcade Man, also appears as a boss.Rockman Crossover Boss Character Contest * was designed by Daikaen based on a tablet. He is able to cause various effects by tapping the six applications in his touch panel. * was designed by TAKA-F as a mysterious rival for OVER-1. * was designed by Misuke based on a Daruma doll, having in mind something that bring good luck for the franchise's 25th anniversary. He has a large body that is used to roll over opponents, an ink attack, and a hammer attack. In the second contest for bosses themed after Japan's 47 prefectures, four of the 47 winners received a Mega Man style design, and the winners of the "Dengeki Game App Award" and "Famitsu App Award" (Udon Man and Sudachi Woman) appeared as Battle Memory.The Mega Man Network: Xover Gets a ZX World, OVER-Z Armor, and Boss Contest Winners * , designed by gigam to represent Nagasaki as a colossal unidentified artifact rumored to have been spotted several times in Nagasaki. "Nico Nico Seiga Award". The name is a play on words for , which is a cake the prefecture is famous for. * , designed by Shibatakazu Nori to represent Niigata. "My Capcom Award". "Hanabi" means fireworks, and Niigata holds one of the most well known fireworks festivals in August, the character being mainly based on the Fukui Phoenix Hanabi from the Fukui Phoenix Matsuri ("Fukui Phoenix Festival"). His Special Weapon is Phoenix Burst, a full-screen attack like the Centaur Flash. * , a robot woman designed by Nori to represent Tokushima. "Famitsu App Award". Sudachi is a green citrus fruit that is a specialty of Tokushima. * , designed by Anri Kyō as a robot capable of udon mass production to represent Kagawa. "Dengeki Game App Award". Kagawa is well known for its sanuki udon. Later, seven more entries from the second contest were selected and received a Mega Man style redesign, but they did not appear in the game: * , designed by Mada ne-shi to represent Fukushima, based on Akabeko toy. * , designed by Shika kuso to represent Kōchi, based on Skipjack tuna, with his name derived from both of its namings: Katsu'wonus pelamis and ''oceanic '''bonito. * , designed by satouma to represent Kumamoto, based on Mount Aso, featuring other references: Watermelon (Kumamoto known for its watermelon production), Kuruma Shrimp (Kumamoto's symbol fish) and Lotus Root Mustard (Kumamoto's local cuisine). * , designed by Kuma~chi kuma shishō to represent Ishikawa, based on Kabuki performer. * , designed by Satoshi to represent Osaka, based on Manzai duo. * , designed by muramo to represent Chiba, with Peanuts as his main theme, since they are considered a specialty product of Chiba. * , designed by Mine ke to represent Tottori, he's holding a nashi pear since it's Tottori's symbol fruit. Also, characters from other mobile games appeared as Battle Memory during crossover collaborations. Those include characters from 7: Thousand Wars - Season II,Dengeki-Online: 『ロックマンクロスオーバー』と『7 セブン サウザンドウォーズ シーズンII』のコラボガチャが登場！ 総勢100キャラクター参戦 Dragon Coins4Gamer.net - 「ロックマン クロスオーバー」に「ドラゴンコインズ」とのコラボガチャが登場 and the characters Yoshida and Chancellor from the Eagle Talon game appearing dressed as OVER-1 and Kalinka, respectively.4Gamer.net - 「ロックマン クロスオーバー」を鷹の爪団がジャック。吉田くんがボスとして乱入 Yoshida also appears as a boss and playable character. Tuly, the mascot of the theme park Huis Ten Bosch, appeared as Tuly Rockman in an event Battle Memory.Rockman Unity: もりだくさん！「ロックマン クロスオーバー」情報！ Tabletman.png|Tablet Man Ther.png|Zehr Daruman.png|Daruman Curseteller.jpg|Curse Terror Hanabiman.jpg|Hanabi Man Sudachiwoman.jpg|Sudachi Woman Udonman.jpg|Udon Man TabletManConcept.jpg|Daikaen's Tablet Man art. TherConcept.jpg|TAKA-F's Zehr art. DarumanConcept.jpg|Misuke's Daruman art. CursetellerConcept.jpg|gigam's Curse Terror art. HanabimanConcept.jpg|Shibatakazu Nori's Hanabi Man art. SudachiwomanConcept.jpg|Nori's Sudachi Woman art. UdonmanConcept.jpg|Anri Kyō's Udon Man art. ChancellorKalinka.png|Chancellor Rockman Xover Battle Memory 1040.png|Tuly Rockman Akabekoman.jpg|Akabekoman Beatingkatsubonīto.jpg|Beating katsubonīto Gigantovolcano.jpg|Giganto Volcano Kabukizzuman.jpg|Kabukizzuman Manzaiman.jpg|Manzaiman Rakka kyō & mettōru PN.jpg|Rakka kyō & Metall PN (PeaNuts) Sandman.jpg|Sandman AkabekomanConcept.jpg|Mada ne-shi's Akabekoman art BeatingkatsubonītoConcept.jpg|Shika kuso's Beating katsubonīto art GigantovolcanoConcept.jpg|satouma's Giganto Volcano art KabukizzumanConcept.jpg|Kuma~chi kuma shishō's Kabukizzuman art ManzaimanConcept.jpg|Satoshi's Manzaiman art Rakka kyō & mettōru PN Concept.jpg|muramo's Rakka kyō & Metall PN art SandmanConcept.jpg|Mine ke's Sandman art Other series *For minor Mega Man Zero characters, see Resistance and Caravan. *For minor Mega Man ZX characters, see Guardians, Hunters, Raiders and Townspeople. *List of minor Mega Man Legends series characters *Minor Mega Man Battle Network characters *List of minor Mega Man Star Force series characters See also *List of mentioned characters *Manga characters *Bit parts in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime *''Mega Man'' animated series characters References Category:Lists Category:Characters